A travers le malheur
by lily forever
Summary: Leur regards se croisent à nouveau. Ils croyaient avoir tout perdu mais finalement, a travers le malheur qui les opresse depuis tant d'années, ils viennent de retrouver une des choses les plus précieuses à leur yeux. OS.


C'est l'heure, elle le sait. Il vient de partir, il a embrassé une dernière fois sur la joue et il lui a dit des mots qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Si longtemps.

"Je t'aime maman".

Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de partir, elle aussi. Se battre pour les choses qu'elle pense juste. Mais au contraire, les yeux dans le vide, elle se blottit plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Dans quelques heures, des aurors vont débarquer. Peut-être vont-ils lui dire que son fils est mort...

A cette pensée, ses yeux se brouillent de larmes, son coeur se serre.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt. C'est le seul qu'il lui reste. Le seul qu'elle peut encore aimé.

Alors elle se lève, déterminée. Elle attrape sa baguette, ses yeux froids expriment un courage que peu de personnes connaissent.

Elle transplane.

Autour d'elle, tout n'est que sang et cris. L'atmosphère lourde de la mort règne en maitre. Plus loin, plus haut, elle voit deux silhouettes et un dome argenté. Potter et le Lord. Elle détourne le regard. Ca ne l'interesse pas, ça ne l'interesse plus. Elle marche rapidement, évite les sorts avec une agilité qu'elle pensait avoir perdue après toutes ses années.

Et puis elle croise son regard. Un regard doré qui la transperce et l'émoit comme si elle était encore une adolescente. Seulement désormais c'est une femme, et avant tout une mère. Il est temps qu'elle prouve son amour a son fils. Son bébé. Son petit, tout petit dragon.

- Narcissa ? demande une voix froide.

Elle se retourne et adresse un regard vide a son mari. Mari qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. Un sourire perce son visage froid. Elle va se venger. Elle lève sa baguette et pronnonce la formule de la mort sans pitié, sans sentiments.

Cet homme ne lui aura apporté qu'une seule chose : son fils.

C'est la dernière fois qu'elle croise ses prunelles grises glaciales. Elle se retourne et continu son chemin. Mais son coeur se serre plus encore, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se met à courir. Crit le nom de son fils avec désespoir...

Son coeur se brise quand elle remarque l'expression vide de son ange, couché sur le sol au milieu de ses cadavres, au milieu de ce sang. Elle se jette sur lui, crit, pleure mais il ne réagit pas. Il la quitté... Définitivement.

Drago Malefoy est mort.

Elle s'éffondre sur son corps. Elle le serre dans ses bras sans se rendre compte que les combats viennent de s'arreter. Elle n'entends pas les cris de joie, et ne voit pas le sourire fatigué mais heureux du Survivant.

Elle ne voit que son bébé. La chair de sa chair. Mort.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux, lui murmure les mots tendres qu'elle a toujours voulu lui dire. Il ne les entendra jamais...

- Je t'aime mon coeur. souffle-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Une main s'abbat sur son épaule. On ne la pas reconnue, on lui demande de les suivre. Elle se débat, refuse de lacher son fils. Et puis, elle quitte les prunelles océans de son bébé pour en croiser un autre. Une femme la regarde avec tristesse, lui demande simplement de le lacher, qu'on l'enterra comme il se doit. Qu'elle doit le laisser partir, qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquieter.

Narcissa hoquete et après un dernier baiser sur le front, le lache. Des bras chauds qu'elle n'a pas sentit depuis des années l'ensercle. Elle s'abandonne dans les bras de sa soeur, d'Androméda, sa seule soeur désormais. Sa seule famille.

- Pardonne-moi, murmure-t-elle. Pardonne moi pour tout.

Androméda la serre plus fort.

- Nymphadora est morte. dit-elle simplement.

Et ensemble, elles unissent leur pleurs qui se mélange.

Les pleurs de deux femmes qui viennent de perdre leur enfant unique.

Les pleurs de soeurs qui dans la douleur, se retrouve enfin...

OoO

Bien entendu, presque personne n'est présent. Qui viendrait rendre hommage à Drago Malefoy ? Narcissa ne tient pas compte du fait qu'elle est seule avec sa soeur, qui lui tient l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Elle observe le cercueil descendre sous la terre. Un cercueil blanc, pur. Comme Narcissa a toujours vu son fils.

Le mage qu'elle a engagé pronnonce une formule. A la place du grand trou, se tient désormais une tomble blanche. Narcissa refuse de laisser encore une fois tomber ses larmes. Elle s'agrippe à Androméda, sa bouée de secours dans un monde ou pus rien n'a de sens.

Et puis elle l'aperçoit. Une ombre qui s'approche. Une jeune femme rousse... Respectueusement, elle laisse tomber une rose sur la tombe et s'approche de Narcissa.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées. dit-elle. Ginny Weasley.

Elle tend sa main que Narcissa sert. Cette jeune fille a rendu hommage à Drago. Cette jeune fille ne peut être que sympathique.

- Votre fils...

Elle inspire et la mère qu'est Narcissa sent un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle l'incite à continuer. Peu importe ce qu'elle doit apprendre.

- Votre fils est mort en me sauvant la vie. lance-t-elle d'une traite. En sauvant ma vie... Et celle de mon enfant.

Narcissa ne sent même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues creuses et pales. Elle n'en veut pas a Ginny d'être là, alors que Drago a rejoint les étoiles. Elle esquisse un mince, très mince sourire en direction de la jeune femme.

- Sachez aimer votre enfant, Miss.Weasley. Parce que je peux vous assurez que c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Ginny aquiesce. Elle jette un derrier regard à la tombe, sourit tristement et prend congé auprès des deux femmes.

OoO

C'est au tour de Narcissa de poser la main sur l'épaule de sa soeur ainée. Aujourd'hui on enterre Nymphadora. Il y a beaucoup plus de monde. Nymphadora était respectée et aimée.

Au contraire de la blonde, Androméda ne retient aucune de ses larmes. Certaines personnes venuent lui souhaiter leur sincères condoléances regardent Narcissa avec un air bizarre. Elle se contente de faire ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle les ignore et console sa soeur du mieux qu'elle peut. Une sorcière brune aux cheveux bouclés s'approche. Elle serre la main d'Androméda, et étrangement, celle de Narcissa.

- Votre fille était une personne merveilleuse, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Alors, au revoir, Mme.Tonks, Au revoir Mme. Malefoy rajoute-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

- Melle.Black. rectifit presque avec automatisme Narcissa. Son mari est mort. Elle l'a tué elle-même. Elle ne veut plus porter ce nom haï.

Hermione Granger hoche la tête.

- Au revoir Melle.Black.

Des visages connus défilent, d'autres inconnus. Peu à peu, le cimetière se vide. Androméda est penchée sur la tombe de sa fille. Retient les cris qu'elle aimerait poussé pour montrer sa douleur. Narcissa a le sentiment qu'elle doit la laisser se recueuillir. Seule.

Alors elle s'éloigne, lentement, et se promène dans l'allée du cimetière.

C'est la qu'elle l'aperçoit.

Il a les yeux rougis d'une personne qui a trop pleuré. Des grandes cernes entourent ses yeux dorés, des mêches grises parsèment ses cheveux et une balafre descend le long de sa joue. Mais il n'a pas tellement changé finalement.

Il la remarque aussi, il la fixe, hésite et s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle répond a son entreinte avec désespoir, amour ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Elle c'est juste qu'elle a besoins d'être là. Dans les bras du seul garçon qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer.

- Je suis désolé pour Drago. dit-il sans se détacher.

- Je suis désolée pour Tonks. dit-elle à son tour.

Leur regards se croisent à nouveau. Ils croyaient avoir tout perdu mais finalement, a travers le malheur qui les opresse depuis tant d'années, ils viennent de retrouver une des choses les plus précieuses à leur yeux.

Narcissa Black à retrouvé Rémus Lupin. Rémus Lupin à retrouvé Narcissa Black.

FIN

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si cet os est heureux, malheureux... Mais je trouve qu'il reflète bien mon état d'esprit en ce moment. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. _

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ? _

_Ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_

P.S : pour ceux que attendent la suite de Et Si... Elle n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mon inspiration pour le prochain chapitre n'est pas au beau fixe.


End file.
